Parallel Earth
by Crystal-Bulma
Summary: What if there was a world parallel to this one? What if that was true for DBZ? What if a different Bulma got trapped in the Real DBZ world? BulmaVegeta get together with lots of mystery, action and suspence.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do really love them and their creators for bringing them into my life!

Author Note: What if there was a world parallel to ours? What if that was true in DBZ? This story focuses on the Bulma of a parallel earth as to the one we see on TV. In her world things are a lot different than the real DBZ land. Now she finds herself stuck in the real one. Just remember the timeline is exactly the same. People just act differently and thing happen differently. This is also a Bulma Vegeta get together FROM both timelines. This story is set during the 3 years before the androids. Whenever a name is in (...), it indicates the real world person if the conversation indicates more than one person of the same name. Oh, and the two Bulma's are different. Bulma from the Parallel Earth has shoulder length straight hair and Bulma from the real world still has her curls.

Then it recently came to my intention that the brackets did not show inside FF. So I updated all the chapters. Sorry and thanks for pointing it out. If you find any other mistakes, please let me know. Well enjoy! ;o)

Chapter 1

Bulma was driving in her red sports car with the top open. It became a habit of late to feel the wind in her hair. 'I guess it reminds me of Vegeta. I wonder if he will take me flying again later today.' Some strands of her straight blue-green hair came in front of her face. With a smile she wiped it away. Thinking about her fiancé always made her smile. She can't believe her luck in having him in her live. Sure they weren't exactly friends in the beginning, but after the entire Yamcha-thing, they had gotten a lot closer. So close that the prince of saiyans actually asked her to marry him. Twice! One was in the normal human tradition – seen by the beautiful diamonds in a white gold setting on her finger - and the second was in his saiyan tradition – the not so clearly seen mark she has on her left shoulder below her collarbone. She started to blush when she thought about that. Saiyans mark their "Future mates" with a light bite mark, which she now covers with a small scarf or polo neck shirts. "Maybe you aught to watch where you are going? Daydreaming should be left when you are not in from of a wheel" "Shit!" Bulma yelled and brought the car to a quick stop. Vegeta laughed at her bewildered face. "How...? When...?" She looked at him trying to form words. "Oh, I landed in the car about 4 miles back." He smirked at her. "You could have given me a heart attack, or made me roll the car!" She yelled. She wasn't really mad at him and she knew that he knew that. "You are quite hot when you're blushing. Did you know that?" He teased as he watched her face becoming even redder. "Did you know that you can be quite annoying when you want to be?" She hit back while straitening her hair behind her back. He just smiled at her; withed caused her heart to jump in her chest. "Couldn't stay away from me, could you?" She ventured. Smirking, Vegeta traced the side of her face with his fingers. "You read me so well. But actually I just wanted to tell you not to wait up for me tonight. The namek and I are going to meditate. And don't worry..." He cut her off before she could say a word, by moving his fingers to cover her lips. "...I will be keeping taps on your ki. I will know if you need me." He leaned over towards her to replace his fingers with his lips and kissed her slowly at first, but soon with more hunger and passion. Sighing, he slowly pulled away. "Take care..." She told him as he jump out of the car and stared to fly off. "I always do, woman!" She smiled at that and started the car again. 'Woman. I'm never going to lose the nickname, am I?'

After another 10 minutes of driving Bulma came to Capsule Corp. This big mansion has been her home her whole life. It has been Vegeta's home only for the past 2 years but he acts as if he owns the place. The young woman smiled. Her happiness could be seen by anyone if they were to look into her aquamarine eyes. As she got out of the car, she frowned. 'I thought he said he was meditating?' She stared at the GR, humming slightly, showing that it was on. 'Oh well, now he can at least help me unload the car.' Bulma opened the front door and headed straight to the kitchen. "Why Bulma-honey, don't your hair look especially nice!" Mrs. Briefs turned and stared at Bulma's straight hair. "Gosh, thanks mom, but I didn't do anything to it." Bulma said shaking her head and opened the back door. "Oh, Mom, do you know if Piccolo is in the GR with Vegeta?" "Heavens no, I don't know, but what would Piccolo do in there with Vegeta?" "Ah, never mind mom." Bulma's frown got deeper. 'What is up with my mom? First the comment about my hair and now she wonders what Piccolo is doing with Vegeta? They have been training together since the whole Goku-Piccolo-Vegeta-Me thing. 'Hey Vegeta! You little lair! Thinking you can get out of helping out. Well no sir, not today! Help me unload the car, would you?

Inside the house.

(Bulma) was busy in her lab. She just could not concentrate. 'What did he mean? Wear something smart.' "Man, I give up! I will not try to figure men out!" "I am glad sweetheart, now maybe you could give the computer chip I asked for about 8 minutes ago." "Oh, sorry dad. Here you are. What do you say we go get something cool to drink?" She asked as she flipped a lose curl behind her ear. "That must be the best thing you said all day! I will just pack these away and meet you there." Okay!" Bulma toke off her lab coat to reveal her beautiful red tight fitting dress. She picked it because it really showed all her curves and she always wanted to look good incase Yamcha decided to drop by. As she entered the kitchen her mother looked at her shocked. "Oh, Honey! I thought you were going to keep your hair straight?" "What are you taking about mom? I already told you, Curls are the in thing." "Well, was Piccolo with Vegeta then?" "Mom, what would Piccolo do here with Vegeta?" Bulma asked as her father came in. "How should I know, you asked me first?" Her mother asked her bewildered. It was at this precise moment that Bulma came into the kitchen as white as a sheet. "Mom! Something is not right! That is not Vegeta out there. Okay, so he looks like Vegeta and talks like Vegeta, but he is not Vegeta!" She started to pace the kitchen and did not see the faces of astonishment. (Bulma) stared at the other version of her. This other her, had shoulder length straight hair, which hung loosely. She wore a red spaghetti strapped tight fitting top – showing her well formed full breasts – a white silk scarf around her neck, and a pair of high cut white short jeans. Her well shaped tanned legs followed and she had small white sandals on. She obviously has not seen that there was another Bulma in the kitchen. "Um, Darling? What is going on here?" Mr. Briefs asked. Bulma turned to answer but her words died as she looked into the face of (Bulma). Taking deep breaths she tried to think.

"_Why Bulma-honey, don't your hair look especially nice!"_

"_What would Piccolo do in there with Vegeta?"_

"_Stop bothering me, woman! Can't you see that I have more important thing to concern myself with than your useless shopping?"_

"I'm the odd one. I'm not the one belonging here." Bulma whispered to herself and looked up at their faces. "Wh... Where am I?" She asked close to tears. "Capsule Corp. But you know that. You properly want to know the date? January 31, 2005." (Bulma) answered as she stared to walk around the girl who looked just like her. "I did not time travel and I sure as hell do not have a twin. How can there be two of me?" She asked the room in general.

Author Note: Okay this is the first chapter. What did you think? Oh, and yes! I will let you know how she traveled between the two worlds. Read, Review and thanks for reading! ;o)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Akira Toriyama, Funimation and Toei animation are the proud owners. Man, do I wish to be them!

Author Note: Cool. I got nice reviews from you. Thanks a lot. Chapter two is up and I decided to show more of the way the other world is by adding flashbacks. They are clearly marked though. Well, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

Bulma walked to the kitchen table and sat down on one of its chairs. Her mother and father – Well, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs – sat down on the opposite side. (Bulma) walked to the one side and sat there, not taking her eyes of the other version of herself. "You are named Bulma, aren't you?" (Bulma asked. "Yes. And by the looks of things, so are you. But how can there be two of us? How can we look different if this is for both of us the present?" Bulma looked at her and thought 'Curly hair? I haven't had curly hair since I started dating Vegeta?' Dr. Briefs stared at the two versions of his daughter. "Well, I would suggest you stay different. I am not sure if I will be able to tell you apart if it was not for your hairstyles. But I will be correct if I assume that you are also a scientist? He asked. "Yes. My Farter is the owner of Capsule Corp and I am the CEO and Head scientist." "You get to be CEO! Dad?" "Now (Bulma), we have been over this, you will not be handed everything on a silver plate. Work for that privilege." Dr. Brief stared at his daughter. Turning his attention back to Bulma, he asked. "Have you been working on anything that can result in you being sent to another timeline?" "You think that this is just another timeline to mine?" He nodded. "Well... No. Lately I have been very busy with... other things." Bulma said as she rolled her engagement ring on her finger. Her hands were under the table. 'Vegeta was not so friendly with me, so I guess that in this timeline, we have not yet gotten together.' She thought to herself sadly. "Well neither have we. We are currently busy with the GR upgrade. I can't see how that could result in this. I suppose I should go to the lab and start to think up theories. I suggest that you two talk and find out how much we differ. That might help me with finding a solution, and it will cancel out more confusion." "Oh... Dad?" Bulma began unsure. He turned to look at her. "Yes?" "Can I call you dad? She asked. He chuckled. "You are my daughter in another time, aren't you? Of course you can call me dad. It will help making everything easier." With that he left the room. "That just proves that he really can be my dad! He is already thinking up theories, but he doesn't even bother to ask how I got here." "I thought you don't know?" (Bulma) asked as she got up to make something to drink. "I don't. But I can estimate where it happened." Bulma answered turning to face the other. "Oh. Well I made you coffee with milk and two sugars. Let's go drink it in the living room. That is how you drink your coffee, right?" "Yeah." Bulma answered as she left the kitchen after (Bulma). Mrs. Brief got up as well and went over to the fridge. "Guess we will need more food at dinner. Better start preparing it now!"

"So! Narrow it down!" (Bulma) stated as she they sat down in the lively pink living room. "I went shopping this morning and on the way back I spoke with the Vegeta of my world. Ten minutes later I was here. So it had to happen in those 10 minutes." Bulma answered while sipping her coffee. "Vegeta?" (Bulma) frowned. "You actually speak with him?" Bulma now knew that telling of her engagement was going to go down bad. "You don't speak with him, I take?" She asked as an answer. "NO! He is maniac. The only time he deems us worthy of his conversation is when he demands something like food or fixing the..." "Woman!" Sighing (Bulma) got up. "Be right back!" Bulma smiled and leaned back into her chair. 'Not even in another timeline can I get rid of that stupid nickname! Vegeta. How am I going to go through this without you? Do you even know that I am gone?' She lifted up her hand and looked at the ring.

Flashback

"Admit it, Vegeta, You did enjoy it!" Bulma teased while walking out of the amusement park. "Are we talking about the part where the plastic kitten tried to scare us in the dark room or when we crawled down that hill thingy?" He looked at her. Bulma laughed. "The Haunted house was scary and that big black tiger did scare the crap out of me!" She said while wrapping her arms around her trying to warm herself from the cold winter wind. Vegeta pulled her into his arms, keeping her warm. "And the rollercoaster was fast!" She said while looking up into his eyes. "Woman, I fly faster that that thing!" "Okay, but you had to love the twist" She stated while starting to move again. "Twist?" He asked as he grabbed hold of her and started to levitate. "Vegeta! What are you doing!" She screamed as she clung to him tightly. "I am going to show you a twist!" He laughed as he shot up into the sky.

20 minutes and they touched down on capsule corp. ground. Vegeta stared down at her. She still held on to him. He lifted her head slowly and stared into her eyes. As she smiled up at him, he couldn't help but feel as if he was by far the luckiest male in the world. He toke hold of her hand and slowly guided her to the GR. "Vegeta?" She asked softly while she allowed him to guide her. "I got you something." He answered and as they entered the GR, Bulma could see the big box. It was about half of her height. Vegeta stood behind her and whispered into her ear. "Open it." She looked over her shoulder at him with her face in disbelief. She slowly walked over to gift and began to unwrap it. This took some time as each time she opened the box there was just another box inside. This went on until she finally came to a small box which contained an envelope. Frowning Bulma opened it and found a small piece of paper with only two words. **"Turn Around"** Still frowning, she turned, but her frown quickly turned to shock when she saw Vegeta on one knee. Taking hold of Bulma's left hand, while staring into her aquamarine eyes, he slowly asked. "Bulma, would you marry me?"

End Flashback

A tear rolled down her face. She remembered how awkward Vegeta looked doing it the human way. He insisted on a second proposal, so he can do it the "right way"! Her dad told her later that Vegeta had been learning a lot about the human tradition and has asked almost every human he knew about how to propose. She was the last to find out about that! 'Oh, God, would I ever see my Vegeta again?' The diamonds sparkled, but they did not held they joy they normally did. Wiping her tears away, Bulma tried to focus on something else. "Hey babe! Did you miss me?" Bulma turned ash white. That voice! Yamcha! Oh God No! Bulma jumped upright and turned around. "Wow, babe your hair looks gorgeous! Didn't mean to scare you, though. Can a have a kiss to show I am sorry?" The ex desert bandit walked to her with open arms. 'Think! Think! What did Vegeta tell you about how to hit?' As the dark haired man put his hands on Bulma's waist, she pulled her fist back. And hit! Yamcha staggered back fell over the chair. Coming up, a small line of blood can be seen on his busted lip. "Dammit Bulma! What did you do that for?" "Stay away from me!" Bulma yelled and pressed herself further into the corner. God! She really needed Vegeta right now!

Author Note: End Chapter 2! Please review and tell me that you think. Through in ideas and suggestions! Also do you want me to add flashbacks or is that better left out? The first 5 or so chapters will mostly be about how the worlds differ and from there on the story will pick up on how she got there and so on. Oh, and do you want me to jump to her world and show what they are doing to get her back? Review and let me know! ;o)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I am just a 20-year-old female fan trying to keep others busy with my own story I do not make profit out of. It is almost like charity.

Author note: Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistakes. I just get on a roll and type away!

Chapter 3

(Bulma) was staring at her precious GR. "Damn, Vegeta, what did you do to my machine?" She asked bewildered. The GR was a mess. It was lucky there was anything still there to work on. Vegeta smirked behind her. "Well, woman, if you upgraded it, it might withstand my power." He answered while crossing his arms. (Bulma) turned to look at him. He raised his eyebrows at her in question. "It will have to wait, Vegeta. I have more important things to worry about now." He glared at her. "What is more important than my training? In case you have forgotten, I am not doing this for my health! I am trying to save your pathetic excuse for a planet." (Bulma) groaned under her breath. "If you ask Bulma nicely she will upgrade it." "Listen Woman! I am not in the mood for games! Fix the GR!" (Bulma) sighed. "Follow me." She turned and started walking to the house, not waiting to see if he would follow. As they walked into the living room, they both froze. (Bulma) looked at the scene before her. The other version of her seemed to be scared of Yamcha while at the same time wanting to fight him. Yamcha however stood whipping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Man, what came into you?" He asked Bulma in disbelieve. "Uhm, I think you scared her, Yamcha." Both shot their heads towards (Bulma). Yamcha's eyes widened. 'There are two of them' He thought to himself as he stared at both of them in turn. Bulma was still in the corner. She slowly stared to make her way towards (Bulma) and Vegeta. 'My timeline or not, Yamcha would not try and hurt me with Vegeta in the room.' Her eyes widened when she saw (Bulma) walking over to Yamcha and slightly tilted his head so she can see the wound better. 'What! Please tell me I am not still with him!' She wondered in disbelieve. Vegeta saw the look on her face. He has been looking at her very carefully since he entered the room. She seemed very different than the woman he knew. For one, she knew how to through a punch. Second, she feared Yamcha and seemed disturbed by the fact that (Bulma) was tending his wound. And third, she relaxed when she saw him. He drifted his eyes down her body. Just like (Bulma) she was small and seemed almost fragile. Her skin was slightly more tanned and her hair was straight. She also wore more practical clothes. But what caught his eye was the small ring on her left hand. He remembered the woman telling him that when a female has a ring on her left hand ring finger, it meant that she belonged to one man only. That she was taken. Almost like mated, but she can still change her mind if she wanted to. She must have noticed him staring because she quickly tucked her hand into her pocket and looked at him with her aqua eyes wide.

"Uhm, Bulma..." Both she and (Bulma) turned to face the old scientist who came into the room. "How long have you been here in this timeline or physical plane?" She tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. 'The old man's presence seems to help her relax even more.' Vegeta noted. "Oh, I just told (Bulma) that I believe it to be for about 30 minutes. And it also had to happen between here and the old tree in Griddle road. That was when Vegeta told me he was training with Piccolo and I should not..." She turned to look at Vegeta but just as quickly turned away and continued. "... I should tell my mother not to make him dinner." She finished while swallowing hard. "Hmm. Is your car still outside?" "Yes. I haven't in-capsule it yet seeing as it is stuffed with shopping. I did ask Vegeta to help me unload but..." Her voice trailed of. "...Never mind. Do you want to see it?" She asked. "Yes. I would like to take some readings of it." She turned to leave, grateful to get away from Yamcha, but stopped when Dr. Briefs spoke again. "I can do that alone. You aught to get some rest. You look tired." Bulma turned to him. "I'm fine and besides, if I leave the car to you, I might not have a car left at all." She smiled at him, trying to hide the true reason. "True. Honey..." He said while turning to look at his daughter. "... Would you like to help us out at the car?" (Bulma) lifted up her shoulders and sighed. 'So much for my date with Yamcha.' She thought while turning to face him. "Sorry Yamcha. I think I am going to stay here today. I would like to help sort out this mess. I mean having a twin is kinda nice but I am quite sure she wants to go home as well. I hope you understand." She asked carefully. Yamcha looked at Bulma and back. "Yeah sure, babe. I will swing by tomorrow. Sorry if I scared you." He said to Bulma before giving (Bulma) a peck on the cheek and headed out of the door.

Bulma hung her head. "I am sorry to mess up everything so much." (Bulma) smiled while linking arms with Bulma to guide her outside. "It wasn't your intention. But tell me, where did you learn to hit like that?" "Yes, I am inclined to know as well. How did a weak female like you managed to hit a trained fighter like the earthling. He might be a weakling compared to me, but I am well aware of the fact that by your standards, he can be considered a true warrior." Vegeta stared at her. But when she turned and looked him in the eyes, he was not prepared for her answer. "You taught me." She turned around again and walked out of the door. Vegeta was shocked. (Bulma) looked at him and said. "If another Vegeta could train another me, it can't be so bad for you to teach me too." "What? Have you lost your mind, Woman!" Vegeta yelled. (Bulma) lifted her shoulders up in a defeated manner and walked out the door towards the others. "Hey, how did you get Vegeta to train you?" Bulma) asked as she neared the two persons next to the red sport car. Bulma smiled when she thought back to that time. It was right after the whole Yamcha ordeal. Vegeta was watching her every move to such a point that Bulma got really frustrated. That was before the engagement but they have been dating – openly. Smiling slightly, she thought back to that time.

Flashback

"Leave me alone, Woman!" Vegeta yelled for the sixtieth time that morning. The aquamarine haired vixen was really getting on his last nerve – granted he was only up for an hour and haven't had breakfast yet. "Oh come on Vegeta!" She started to put a fake pout on her face. "Woman, tell me one thing - Were you born for the sole purpose to drive me insane?" He glared at her. She smiled slightly. "Well then... If you are to busy, I guess I can always entertain myself at the mall." She turned to walk up the stairs but due to Vegeta's super speed all she saw were his dark eyes boring into hers. "Have you got no brains what so ever? Even your parents agreed that it would be saver for you to stay inside." He nearly growled out at her. "Oh, so what you are saying is that I should just wither away inside the house and never see the break of dawn again?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "You just don't understand, do you?" He sighed while turning to walk away. Lowering her gaze, Bulma answered him. "You fear for my safety, don't you? You are scared that you cannot protect me and if I were to go out, something will happen to me again." Vegeta stopped and swallowed hard. Looking up, Bulma had nothing but determination in her eyes. "Just train me. Vegeta, think about it. What good will you be to me if you are on the other side of the planet battling those androids? What if something happened then? You won't be here." "I am not letting you out of my sight!" He screamed at her. "Yeah! A boyfriend who will actually take me to see him fight!" She squealed in mock happiness. Vegeta's scowl deepened. Walking up to Vegeta, Bulma put her arms around his neck, and said softly. "If you do not train me to fight or at least to protect myself, I will refuse to upgrade your GR." Growling Vegeta stared at her. "Will you never give up?" "No." She said softly as she quickly kissed him on the lips. "I'm just as stubborn as you."

End Flashback

Shaking her head slightly she answered (Bulma). "I told Vegeta that I would not upgrade his GR if he did not train me to fight. I mean, what good is one strong person, if he can't be everywhere. Let's say the androids attacked me at capsule corp. while he was fighting half way across the world. Who would then upgrade his precious GR after the battle if I am dead? It worked. Vegeta stared to train me the day after when he completely destroyed the GR and I refused to fix it." She giggled at that. Dr Briefs smiled as well. "Looks like you have your Vegeta wrapped around your pinky." Bulma turned to face him. "I know that he wants." She said mischievously. (Bulma) was deep in thought but her face suddenly brightened. "Hey! If you know of the androids, you must also have had the mysterious boy from the future, right? Please tell me you know who he is?" Bulma laughed. "Looks like we both want to solve the same mystery. No. I do not know who he..." "Dinner everyone!" Mrs. Briefs suddenly yelled. As both (Bulma) and Dr. Briefs turned to leave, Bulma noticed that her car phone has 2 new messages. Frowning she leaned over to press the play button but stopped. 'I will listen to then later. It's not like I have to call anyone back immediately.'

Meanwhile on the other earth: (Author Note: Vegeta will not appear in brackets seeing as there is only one in this timeline and the Bulma will always be the one from his timeline as no one knows she is in a time with two. Hope that makes sense. ;o) )

"You are late, Vegeta." Piccolo opened one eye to look at the saiyan prince as he landed near the edge of the lake. Vegeta shrugged and toke his place next to the water. "She can take care of herself, you know." Piccolo ventured as he closed his eyes again. Vegeta smirked. "She most certainly can." "Then why do you keep checking-up on her?" "You feel that?" Vegeta asked suddenly while flinging his eyes open. Piccolo opened his eyes and frowned. "I feel nothing." Vegeta stood up. "Exactly! Bulma's energy just completely vanished." He jumped into the air and raced off to where he had last seen her. Flying slowly, he followed the road praying that he would not find a wreck ahead. He did not. He searched and searched the area for her or a trace of her ki. Nothing!

End Flashback

Vegeta sprung up in bed. He was breathing hard. He glanced at his side where she should have been. He toke in deep breaths in order to calm himself. Dropping his head in one hand, he signed. The dream was of earlier that day when he found out that she was gone. The same lonely emptiness filled his entire being like before. 'What am I doing! I should be out there! I should be looking for her!' With determination, he shot out of the window and raced to the same road he searched all day long. Landing at the spot he last seen her, he started the walk to Capsule Corp. Keeping his eyes on the ground and his senses focused for any sign of her ki. "You have searched here before, Vegeta. I believe you would have found something if there was anything to find." Piccolo said from behind him. "I have to find her." Vegeta spoke simply while still walking. Piccolo fell in step with him. "Strange, I thought you said what she will never become a weakness to you." "What the fuck are you talking about?" Vegeta turned to face the green alien next to him. "She is causing you sleepless nights and you are already not thinking right. Even I would be able to win you if I should attack now." Vegeta smirked. "No, you would not. I would finish the fight as soon as possible in order to get back to searching for her." Piccolo shook his head. "Maybe you should consider the fact that she is dead. Kami said that..." "SHE IS NOT DEAD!" Vegeta screamed at Piccolo while grabbing the namek on his white cape collar. "Do you think for one second that I would not have felt it if she should have died? Her ki vanished! It did not fade and then disappeared. It just vanished!" "That is impossible and you know that!" Piccolo yelled back. Vegeta let go of Piccolo and walked on. "I can't take this sitting around. I am going out there and I will beat the shit out of everyone until someone can tell me where she is." Vegeta yelled while reading himself to fly off. "Who's sitting?" Vegeta gave Piccolo a death look. "Vegeta, you said it yourself. Bulma can take care of herself. If she is alive, we will find her. Don't worry. People do not just disappear." Vegeta's faced his namekian friend. "What do you propose I do?" "Since when have you started to listen to me?" Piccolo smiled at him. Vegeta shook his head. "Well, like I was saying before, Kami said that he didn't see anything at all near the road. He is searching the other planets as we speak." "Other planets! Yes, that is it. Kakkarot used his instants translocation on her. That fucking asshole will pay for this." "I am sorry Vegeta, but Goku's energy wasn't near her." Piccolo stopped Vegeta before he could leave. "Then why other planets?" "There are more than one way to jump between places, Vegeta. Maybe Bulma was working on a project that could send her off." Piccolo jumped into the air. "I need to go now. I will keep you up to date on what Kami can find. Try and rest, Vegeta, before you hurt innocent people, and talk to Bulma's father." With that he flew off to leave Vegeta standing in the road.

Author Note: Okay, so that was chapter 3. I hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't then look on the bright side – all info given in this chapter will help solve the big mystery of "where is Bulma!" Trust me; everything will become very clear soon. As always Read and Review Please! Your comments make me go on. P.s. The next chapter is stuffed full of flashbacks, so look out for that! ;o)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own DBZ and all of its characters with a whole lot of money… Then I woke up. :'-(

Author note: I have been in the dumps lately. I had to move to France and I miss my family. I have no free internet so this is costing me a whole lot. And if you read the disclaimer you will know that I do not get that money back. But in any case, I read my reviews and nearly freaked out. You picked me right back up. ;o)

Chapter 4

Slowly walking down the stairs, Bulma went into the kitchen. Seeing as there was only a quarter moon out, there was not enough light in the kitchen for her to work with. Switching the lights on, Bulma headed to the coffee maker. Starting to make a fresh pot, she quickly glanced at the digital clock built into the oven. 03:00. Sighing, she started to ponder why she just could not fall asleep. 'Maybe I am over tired, or maybe this is a natural feeling "world travelers" have.' Smiling slightly, she shook her head. 'No. I miss him. That is the only true reason. I miss Vegeta. I miss feeling him next to me, holding me in his arms while we sleep. I need his closeness.' After pouring the coffee into her mug, she walked out into the cool night air towards her car. Setting her mug on the opposite seat carefully, she started to feel under the passenger seat. Earlier yesterday morning, she had a couple of films developed. Some of them were really old. Taking out the first lot, she laughed as she saw 6 year old Goku and Krillin smiling at the camera dressed in black suits and hats. If memory served her correctly, that was at the first tournament they participated in. Flipping to the next photo, she was shocked to see Yamcha, Puar and herself standing in front of a large waterfall. Putting the photos down, Bulma sighed. 'Goku and Yamcha.' Both were her best friends growing up. How she wished she could still say that.

"Couldn't sleep, right?" Bulma turned to see (Bulma) standing next to the car with two cups of hot chocolate. Smiling she removed everything from the seat in order for her to sit down. "Well, I am not the only one." Bulma smiled as she pointed to the GR which was humming softly. "Yeah, well, Vegeta never sleeps. Workaholic!" (Bulma) answered hading over one cup. "Thanks. What about you? Couldn't sleep either?" Bulma asked. "No, not really. I was working on the GR computer chip when I saw you walk out here. I thought you might want company." She turned to look at Bulma. "Can I ask you a personal question?" "Shoot." Bulma answered. "Why did you hit Yamcha?" Bulma stiffened. 'How do I answer that? How do I tell a girl who still has feelings for a guy what he did in another timeline? Yamcha might not even be like that here.' Swallowing hard, she settled on. "Yamcha is not the best of persons in my world." "Is that why you didn't say a word at dinner? Because you weren't sure of how to act? I mean, me being with him and all?" Bulma smiled slightly. "I was more worried about what you guys must have thought about me, hitting him and all that." (Bulma) smiled. "Yamcha might be my boyfriend and all, but I will be the first to say, that he most likely deserved it. But let's rather change the subject. How about... How about you show me what you bought? I can help you unload! Shopping and talking about shopping always brightens my mood." Bulma smiled. "Okay, but don't get your hopes up. Most of the clothes are for Vegeta." "I know what you mean. All he ever wears is his training clothes. I would love to see you getting him to wear other clothes." (Bulma) jumped out of the car. 'Actually, I just got tired of blue.' Bulma thought. Since she started dating Vegeta, she has gotten him to wear normal clothing a whole lot more. But she wasn't going to tell (Bulma) that. "Why don't you give it to him? I will upgrade the GR in your place?" (Bulma) frowned and asked back. "Are you sure? I mean, you already have a lot on your plate." Bulma laughed slightly. "Well, I kinda need something to keep my mind busy with." "Sure, but it seems to me as if you have the fun part. How am I suppose to get Vegeta to wear other kinds of clothes?"

Vegeta got out of his GR with a towel around his neck, sweat running down the side of his face. He had been pushing himself very hard today. Mainly due to the fact that his thought keep wondering. He just could not get the women out of his head. This other Bulma was strange to him. She seemed more assured of herself and more... More what? Happy? Enthusiastic? True, she was scared most of the time, which was understandable, but it still shined through. Then there was the aspect of the ring. Subconsciously, he was hoping that it was not Yamcha's ring. The woman deserved more than that cheating-drunk-boyfriend. Why she could not see it was beyond him. He could smell all the other women on that weakling every time he came by. 'But speaking of smell... Bulma had a familiar smell to her that is not her own. It smelled almost like...' Vegeta's thoughts were cut short by the sound of laughter. Turning to face the sound, he found both women standing next to the red car giggling. Creeping into the shadow, he studied them. (Bulma) was whipping tears of laughter from her eyes. Vegeta smiled. She will probably always be beautiful in his eyes. He was amazed by her beauty when he saw her on namek, but when he returned from space after searching for Kakkarot he could not believe that one being could hold so much beauty. But he would never tell her that. Not because he was scared nor because of his pride. He would set it aside for someone, someday. No, the reason was because he would not see her hurt. If he did tell her, he would confuse her. She would not know what to think of him. It would be so unlike him or even seem as if he went soft. Nor would he ever sink as low as the fucking bastard who is cheating on her. He would never steal someone else's girl from them, no matter how bad they deserved it. He was a prince for crying out laud. He does have some principles. He turned his eyes towards the other one. She didn't fill him with the same thoughts. True, she was beautiful and they were technically the same person, but she was not HIS woman. She belonged to another version of him. He had no doubt that another version of him must surly have the same thoughts as he. Taking one last look at (Bulma), he turned around and went inside the house.

Early morning sunlight was shining into the kitchen thru the open windows while the sound of chirping birds filled the air mixed with the smell of blue berry muffins and the humming of Mrs. Briefs. All seemed peaceful until... "WOMAN!" Vegeta burst into the kitchen receiving blank stares from both Bulma's. "Something wrong?" (Bulma) inquired trying to withhold the laugh she could feel building. "Something wrong! Bloody hell yes! What the fuck did you do to my GR!" He bellowed at her. "Oh, I thought you wanted it upgraded?" She said in a very sweet and innocent voice. "I want it working in an hour." Vegeta stated while trying to calm himself. "Sorry, no can do. I will need at least 3 hours to finish the upgrade." Bulma said joining the conversation. Vegeta turned to face her. "And why are you upgrading it?" "Because, I am giving you a make-over." (Bulma) answered causing Vegeta to turn once more. "You are giving me a what?" He asked bewildered. Bulma started to explain. "Make-over. Change of clothes, shoes, hairstyles..." "No fucking way!" "Well if you don't agree... Bulma won't upgrade." Vegeta turned to face (Bulma) yet again. His head was beginning to spin between the two. So when Bulma spoke again, he just stared at the ground. "Nor will we switch the GR back on again." She looked over his slumped shoulders to wink at her mirror image.

"There is no fucking way I am wearing this is public." Vegeta stated while folding his arms over his lime green shirt. (Bulma) giggled. "All you need is pointy ears and you could go for Piccolo." The look on Vegeta's face made her burst out laughing. "Oh, come on. I am sure if you wore the green shirt with black trousers it will look great and the same will go if you wore a black shirt with those green pants." Vegeta glared at her. "Okay! Go change into the next one." She leaned back into her chair to wait for the next one. So far all the outfits were not even remotely Vegeta's style. But all the previous looks could not have prepared her for this one. Vegeta came out wearing a Gi identical to Goku's. And his face showed what he thought about that! Between her laughter, (Bulma) managed to say. "You look like Goku. Now I know how to change your hair." "Not funny, Woman." Vegeta growled. "Oh, come on Vegeta. I am sure Bulma only bought that as a prank. Prank her back by actually wearing it." "I refuse to look like that third class weakling." Vegeta grunted out. "Goku is not weak. He is stronger than you and you know it. Lighten up and get use to it." (Bulma) shrugged. 'Same old, same old' "Yes, I am well aware that Kakkarot is stronger than me. I am also aware that he has surpassed me in everything imaginable. Do you have to rub it in!" Vegeta asked crossly. (Bulma) smiled at him. "Not everything." "Oh. And what is it that I still hold that he has not beaten?" "You are older. Goku can never surpass you in age." (Bulma) stood up and walked to the door before continuing. "Think about that next time you demean yourself."

Author note: Great! This chapter is done. Next chapter we will start finding out how Bulma got stuck in this timeline. Also, to talk to me personally, you an e-mail me at crystal-bulma () Just remove brackets and spaces. I respond to all personal e-mails, so let me know what you think and what it is you want to see in this story of mine. P.s. Is there anyone out there who agrees with me that Pan is way too young for Trunks? ;o)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would have enough money to actually own a computer with Internet... and a normal keyboard!

Author note: Well, I am settling in and I think I am now getting use to the fact that I do not have my family with me. But working in one of France's Wine regions is actually quite the experience. But enough about that, I now have to type on a French keyboard, which is a whole lot different than a normal "qwerty" board. Updates will go extremely slow... SORRY! Thanks for the reviews and all the personal e-mails. Luckily no flames – YEAH!

Well, as promised here is chapter 5 and to prove that you review mean a lot to me – this chapter will be a whole lot longer than my previous chapters. Enjoy! ;o)

--- --- indicates a switch in earths.

Chapter 5

--- Parallel Earth ---

"...Time machine – nope. Cross dimensional pull – maybe, not us thought. Star portals – possible, but unlikely. Instant translocation – maybe, but not with Goku. Abducted by aliens – could be seeing as we know aliens exist. Well I guess that is the whole list." Dr. Briefs looked up at Vegeta after reading his list of 473 possible reasons for Bulma's disappearance before continuing. "We can safely mark off about a hundred of these. I mean, I am absolute sure Bulma wasn't struck by an asteroid." Vegeta sighed. "Oh Sweetie, don't worry. Our Bulma is a great girl. I am sure that she has already figured out where she is and how to get back. Besides, if she was kidnapped, they should give her back by tomorrow." Vegeta stared at his woman's mother. "And why would that be?" He finally asked. "Why, because they wouldn't be able to cope with her ranting for much longer." She replied matter of factly. Vegeta shoke his head. 'Really, and I thought Kakkarot was dump.' Before he could voice this out load, the doorbell sounded. "Why, I bet that is them bringing her back right now!" Mrs. Briefs stated before leaving to open the front door. Dr. Briefs looked over to Vegeta before saying. "You do know that she is just trying to help? My wife would never admit how much Bulma being gone is hurting her. Bulma is our only child and means a lot to the both of us. She is quite terrified about her baby girl being gone." Vegeta smirked. "Well, truth be told, I can tell. She hasn't made anything edible since Bulma disappeared." Dr. Briefs laughed. Vegeta smirked seeing as this was the first time the old man laughed since his almost-mate was missing. Strange how it seemed to be an eternity ago but in fact it was only yesterday. They were all showing sings of stress, worry and sleep deprivation. Glancing to his left, he looked at the picture of them at the beach.

Flashback

"Mom, be quiet. You are going to wake him." Bulma whispered to her giggling mother. Both women were sitting next to a big pile of sand which seemed to have a head and flaming black hair. Bulma scooped up another bucket of sand before dumping it on top of her sleeping boyfriend's already buried body. Standing up, Bulma admired her handiwork. "All done! Would you like an ice-cream mom?" She asked smiling as she turned to face her mother. "Yes darling, that wou..." "Yes mom?" Bulma asked before turning to see what made her mom stop short. Behind her stood sand covered Vegeta with his hands folded over his chest. "Oh," Bulma said while slowly backing up.

Vegeta stared at his little aqua haired minx. Bulma looked just like a deer caught in a car's headlights. 'She sure as hell looks extremely gorgeous that way.' Vegeta thought to himself before allowing his eyes to roam over her body once more. Bulma was slightly tanned and wore a perfect fitting blue bikini, which brightened the colour of her big eyes. The high-cut of the bikini made her slim legs look even longer while the under-wire bikini bra left almost nothing to the imagination. She had her hair in 2 pigtails at the side of her head. 'Absolutely gorgeous' He thought to himself again, before advancing on the retreating Bulma. "Scared?" He questioned her while raising his eyebrows. "Well, you should be." He informed her matter of factly. Bulma suddenly stopped and looked extremely shocked before whispering "Goku..." Vegeta sprung around ready to fight the person responsible for hurting Bulma only two months before.

"Ha! Made you look!" Bulma suddenly yelled from behind him before starting to sprint across the sand, laughing, only to run straight into his chest. "Aghh, damn your superspeed." Bulma said as she looked up into his onyx eyes. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's sun baked body. "You are kinda hot, woman. Maybe you aught to cool down." He said before picking her up and carrying her bridal style to the ocean water. This simple task did not go without a lot of screaming and kicking from Bulma's part. "Vegeta! I swear, if you drop me in the water, I'll... I'll..." Vegeta laughed as he came to stand in the waist high water. Bulma wrapped her arms around him tightly. "What goes around, Woman, comes around." He said before falling over, taking both Bulma and himself underwater.

End Flashback

The picture was taken after they had emerged from the ocean. Vegeta was holding Bulma in his arms with her back to his chest. His head rested on her shoulder. Both were wet but Bulma was smiling and he... Well he was smirking. Voices from the hallway drew his attention away from the memories of her.

After taking a sip of his strong coffee, Vegeta turned to the door where Mrs. Briefs came in with a tall man. The man was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with a black shirt. He stood slumped with his red hair all spiked up and dark circles under his normally sparkling green eyes. "Hi guys. Sorry I am so late. I know I said I would be here yesterday, but things are going hectic at the station." "Nice to see you Greg, but we weren't expecting you, were we?" Dr. Briefs asked as he stood up to shake the young police officer's hand. "What? Didn't Bulma get my message? I called her on her mobile yesterday after the Main Lab told me she wasn't in?" He asked while taking a seat next to Vegeta. "What time did you call? Vegeta asked. "Well, round about 16:30. Why?" Sighing, Vegeta answered "Because Bulma disappeared yesterday just before 17:00." "Fuck!" Greg yelled out. Pulling his hand through his hair, he sighed. "I then take it you don't know about Yamcha yet?" He finally asked. Vegeta glared at him. "What about him?"

--- Earth ---

Bulma was entering the last of the code needed to make the upgrade complete. She had enjoyed upgrading the GR. It was something different from what she usually did back home. Since she became CEO, she was mostly inside some boardroom. That was why she convinced her father to allow her to take on the extra duty of being head scientist. That filled her time with thinking up completely new products – not upgrading older ones. She missed this. She like doing things, not writing about what has to be done by someone else. 'Maybe I should transfer myself to assistant head lab, and give someone else – who deserve it more – the position of head scientist. I wonder what Vegeta would think about me working late at nights again?' She smiled lightly and glanced at her ring yet again. She did it often now. It was the only thing she had left of him. There might be another Vegeta here, but as far as she was concerned, he was very different than hers. She knew her Vegeta was looking for her. She wrapped her arms around herself wishing it was his. Shaking her head she finishing the last string of code. Thinking about Vegeta won't get her back to him. She needed to keep busy till she has some kind of idea how she got here. Standing up, Bulma rubbed her neck before heading outside. Halfway to the house, she met up with (Bulma). Her splitting image – safe the hair - smiled at her before saying "Hi. I thought you might get thirsty while working, so I was on my way to ask if you would like something." Bulma smiled back. "Yeah, I could really do with something cold right now. By the way, I'm finished with the GR. How is the Fashion show going?" (Bulma) laughed. "I cannot believe you actually bought Vegeta such clothes. He hates half of it. I managed to convince him to take all the Black, White and Grey clothing." Smiling, Bulma answered. "I just wanted to see how far I can push my luck."

The two identical women entered the lively kitchen, where Mrs. Brief was yet again busy preparing food. "Hey mom, let me do that. You need some time to rest. Why don't you go water your plants?" Bulma asked. "Oh, that sweet of you, but I am almost finished." She replied and without looking up from the food continued. "You can sit down so long, Vegeta." Both girls turned to see Vegeta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He had black jeans on with a dark grey button shirt. "Well, well. Don't we look... oh, what is the word? Normal?" (Bulma) chirped. "Oh, stop it (Bulma). I think Vegeta looks quite handsome all dressed up!" Mrs. Briefs squealed. Laughing, Bulma excused herself before leaving to find Dr. Briefs. As she entered his lab, he turned and asked very excited but surprised. "You are engaged!" Bulma looked at her father startled. "How did you find out?" She asked softly. Shaking his head, he replied. "You had two voice messages on your car's phone. I checked them to see if they were old or new. They could have indicated when or how you got here." Bulma looked at him before turning to see that Mrs. Brief has followed her here to inform her husband that lunch was ready. "Really! This I have to hear." The excited woman said before pushing the button to listen to the messages.

"Hi, you have reached Bulma Briefs. I can't answer right now seeing as I am busy doing one thing or another for his Royal High Ass. When I am done fixing the GR, Upgrading the GR, Repairing all training bots, Making dinner and healed the damn stubborn man, I will call you back. Except if it is two in the morning." Bulma laughed at her voice recoding. 'Man, did Vegeta hate that. Maybe I aught to change it? I did put that on when we were still permanently arguing.' The mechanical voice then followed: "Message one at 16:25." "Or how about screwing him? You forgot to list that, Bulma. He-he. But I actually called to ask if you could please send me the new aerobics videos that just came out. You know, those with the bunch of girls working out in their bathing suits on the beach? I am getting out of shape here. Uh, Thanks Bulma. Hope to see you nice little butt over here soon." Master Roshi's voice faded as Bulma hung her head. "That man will never change. Is sex all that he could think about?" Bulma asked staring at the machine in disgust. 'Maybe I really should change the recording.' She thought to herself, as the mechanical voice stated yet again. "Message two at 16:38." "Hi, Bulma. It's Greg from the West City Police. I phoned the lab, but they said you were out. Listen I do not want you to panic but I thought I should warm you. Yamcha broke out of jail this morning. So, look after yourself. I will swing by Capsule Corp tonight and tell you everything I know. In the meantime keep an eye out and please do not let that Fiancé of yours do anything stupid. I can't cover for him again. Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to head home right away and stay there until I can talk to you. Bye... and be careful." Bulma stiffened. "Fiancé? My baby really is getting married! Do you think we would see our first grandchild soon? How about pink for the wedding arrangements and you do want roses, right?" Mrs. Briefs asked joyfully while clapping her hands together. "No..." Bulma stuttered softly, while slowly backing up. Her face was extremely pale and she was shaking all over. Tears started to roll down her abnormally white cheeks. "No..."

Author note: Chapter 5 is up! Thank Kami! By the way, I would like to ask if you would like me to write all that happened in Bulma's world in this story eg. Goku hurting her and the entire Yamcha thing or should I make that a story on its own? Like always please read and review? I know it is quite annoying that I update so slowly, but trust me when I say that your reviews make me go faster! Thanks all my loyal readers. I truly love you! ;o)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. If I did, trust me you would know. I would gloat!

Author note: I got good news and bad news. Good news: I am back on tract and updating. Bad news: This chapter is really short! I found out that my brackets weren't showing in so I had to change them. Then I was also told that my spelling sucks, so I corrected that as well. I promised a chapter a lot sooner, so I decided to add a short one. The next chapter will be really long and will be out very soon. Please leave a review - They really make my day. ;o)

Chapter 6

"Look dad, you don't understand... I can't talk about it. I'm not ready and beside... It's better for all of you if you don't know about my world." Bulma sat on one of the lab chairs with a cup of very strong coffee in her shaking hands. Dr Briefs stared at his pale daughter before saying, "But dear, we could help! Maybe Yamcha has something to do about you being here!" "And besides, I really want to know who you are going to marry!" Mrs. Briefs squealed. Bulma smiled to herself, before taking another sip of the coffee. 'Yamcha' she thought to herself. 'Why now? Can he really have done this?' Bulma let her mind drift off.

"_Yamcha, can you please pass me the tire iron? No stupid, this is a spanner!"_

"No..." Bulma started. "Yamcha might not be the best of persons, in fact, I will go as far as saying that he is evil, but Yamcha also has a brain of a peanut. He could not have teleported me into a parallel work even if he wanted to and besides... what would he gain? She asked her father. He looked her straight in the eyes before saying in a very hurt tone. "I don't know. I don't know anything about you, my own daughter nor about your world. But thanks for at least stating that he is evil, that is at least something I didn't know till now. One small thing I can add to the short list of things I know about my little girl's life!" Bulma was shocked. She has never seen her father so sad but serious before. Mrs. Briefs just stared at then both in turn before excusing herself and left the lab. Bulma looked down. Slow tears ran down her cheeks as her father moved closer and held her. "There must be someone you trust. We can let you tell them and seeing as they will then know how both worlds stand... Let them decide what we need to know and what not. We can get Goku or Chi-Chi or even Piccolo or Krillin. I'm sure Yamcha is the last person you need to see right now. If you like... you can always have me here as well." Bulma sobbed into her fathers shoulder. He was right. They do deserve to know, but she didn't want to ruin friendships that could have stayed. Piccolo. She can talk to him. He will always be objective and he is quite smart as well. As far as her knowledge goes, he even knows who the purple haired boy is and he hasn't told a soul. Pulling away from her father, Bulma wiped her eyes. 'Maybe both you and Piccolo?' She questioned. Dr. Briefs nodded while offering her a small smile. Bulma smiled back before squeezing her father's hand.

--- Parallel Earth ---

Greg looked uncertain. He was busy contemplating whether or not he should tell them. Deciding that he would rather have Vegeta rant and rave and blow up the Mansion than having the info beat out of him, he started "Yamcha escaped from prison yesterday morning. I tried to call Bulma and tell her to stay inside Capsule Corp, but she was already out. We are doing everything we can, but we can't seem to locate him anywhere." "Oh my..." Mrs. Briefs said before hitting the floor. Staring at his unconscious wife, Dr. Briefs got up from his chair to pick her up. "Greg, why don't you fill Vegeta in on all the blanks, while I take my wife upstairs. I think everything is becoming too much for her to handle." Greg nodded to the old scientist and turned his attention back to Vegeta, but the saiyan prince was nowhere to be seen.

'Come on. I know you have to lowest fucking power level on earth but it can't be that hard to detect.' Vegeta thought to himself as he soared over the earth. Checking everywhere to find any trace of Bulma's ex boyfriend. Sighing, he shot up higher and headed to the lookout. 'The Kami better prove his worth!' As Vegeta touched down on the lookout, Piccolo came up to him. "I know where Bulma is." The green namek stated. Crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta asked "Well?" The namek looked at his friend. Turning, he replied. "Follow me."

Author note: Like I said, short! But at least it is up. Please review this chapter and tell me that you think. Ideas for upcoming chapters are also welcome! ;o)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, any of its characters or the lyrics of the song featuring in this chapter. Akira Toriyama, Funimation and Toei animation are the proud owners. Also, even when I work in Europe, I don't have money. Do you know the cost of living I Europe?

Author note: Hi there everyone. I'm finally back, with an update. Yeah! Anyway, I got some very nice reviews and I got a flame – which hurt. But that is okay – you learn from them. I just want to state yet one more time that the characters in the parallel world will be a little out of Character. That is because they are not the same people from the series. receives blank looks I am just confusing everyone, so I'll just start with the chapter. Enjoy! ;o)

Chapter 7

--- Parallel Earth ---

(Bulma) and Vegeta still sat inside the kitchen. Neither has started eating yet, seeing as Mrs. Briefs ran out of the room after Bulma to get Dr. Briefs as well. (Bulma) sighed. "Hey, Vegeta, do you think we will find a way to send her back home again?" Vegeta looked at her. "How should I know? Honestly Woman, all I want is my GR back in a fully functional working condition!" (Bulma) shook her head. "It's already done. But I think she wants to test it first." "Great! So what do you propose I do till then?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. (Bulma) sighed. "I don't know. What do you usually do when I'm upgrading the GR?" "Depends." "On?" (Bulma) pushed. Vegeta shrugged. "When you upgrade: If it's during the night, I eat and then go to bed. If it's during the day, I train."

She looked at him. "Then why are you not training now as well?" Before Vegeta could answer, Bunny Briefs came into the kitchen mumbling to herself. "Huh, sorry mom, what did you just say?" Bunny looked at her daughter before starting to cry. "Oh, my baby is growing up to fast. Promise me you'll stay in Capsule corp. even after your wedding!" Bunny sobbed. 'I knew it! The other one did have a mating ring on her finger!' Vegeta thought, shocking himself when he yet again wishes that it's not the weaklings. (Bulma) patted her mom's back. "Mom, I not getting married." "But I am." Bulma walked into the kitchen with Dr. Briefs. With big eyes, (Bulma) asked surprised "You are? But, why didn't you tell me? Who are you marrying? I know it's not Yamcha!" Bulma flinched. "No, it's not Yamcha. But I'm not going to say either. I don't want to ruin friendships or force thing unto others." She took a seat at the table and lifted her hand up to look at her ring. A tear fell down her cheek. "I... I miss him." She said sadly. Dr. Briefs squeezed her shoulder. "I'll go make the call." As Dr. Briefs left Bulma's side, (Bulma) leaned over to look at the ring. "Wow! That is one gorgeous ring." None of the people in the room saw the mixed emotions on Vegeta's face. 'So... She is "mated" to someone but it's not the weakling. I wonder... The smell on her, that has to be the mate. It smells so familiar.' He looked at her as she wiped a tear away only to be replaced with a fresh one. "Well, I guess this means no more GR for a while! How do I pass the time now?" Vegeta asked dejected with a hint of anger and sarcasm. "Go play chess." Bulma answered dryly. "Are you out of your mind? I don't play silly games!" Vegeta yelled. "Oh, my mistake. I guess the 400 times you beat me was just my imagination. Hell, come to think off it, no one has ever beaten you at chess, in my world of course." Vegeta stared at her for along time before finally asking her "How do you play this 'chess'?" (Bulma) smiled. "I'll teach you, neither you nor me have anything else to do." Shrugging, Vegeta nodded.

After lunch, Bulma headed off to her new and temporary room. She needed time to think. She was behaving so unlike her. She never sits in a corner and sulk. Usually, she would tackle any problem head on. Her friends and family would be ashamed. She let out a long sigh as she plopped down on the bed which was not her own and turned on the radio.

_Buried in time and distant memories,_

_That's right, we were angels._

_From high in the sky, _

_We scattered the seeds of life._

_We wanted to rid the world of sadness._

_Say, look at that blue sky, _

_As you stare into it….._

_Doesn't your courage swell up inside,_

_Even now?_

_To my friends: we may have lost the wings from our backs;_

_But still, there's some mysterious powers that remains with us._

_To my friends, let's embrace_

_The light and dare to dream_

_Look! I can see the rainbow in your eyes..._

As she listened to the song, she entangled her fingers in her soft aqua hair. She loved that song. Vegeta use to ease her when she sang it. Sighing yet again, she slowly started to recalculate that dreadful day she found out that she was in another timeline.

Flashback

"_Maybe you aught to watch where you are going? Daydreaming should be left when you are not in from of a wheel" "Shit!" Bulma yelled and brought the car to a quick stop. Vegeta laughed at her bewildered face. "How...? When...?" She looked at him trying to form words. "Oh, I landed in the car about 4 miles back." He smirked at her. "You could have given me a heart attack, or made me roll the car!" She yelled. She wasn't really mad at him and she knew that he knew that. "You are quite hot when you're blushing. Did you know that?" He teased as he watched her face becoming even redder. "Did you know that you can be quite annoying when you want to be?" She hit back while straitening her hair behind her back. He just smiled at her; withed caused her heart to jump in her chest. "Couldn't stay away from me, could you?" She ventured. Smirking, Vegeta traced the side of her face with his fingers. "You read me so well. But actually I just wanted to tell you not to wait up for me tonight. The namek and I are going to meditate. And don't worry..." He cut her off before she could say a word, by moving his fingers to cover her lips. "...I will be keeping taps on your ki. I will know if you need me."_

End Flashback

"What the...?' Bulma shot upright. "Vegeta... He knows... Vegeta knows that I'm missing. And Greg probably already showed up at the mansion. Everybody knows I gone and that Yamcha is out of jail. They are most likely searching for me." Jumping out of bed, Bulma raced down stairs to her lab. 'I have to help them. They want me back and I want them back. How hard can it be? We travel to other planets, have visits from time travelers and I'm engaged to a super strong alien. All I need is an open mind. I can figure this one out.' She told herself as she entered the room she used to spend most of her days in, before she got promoted. 'I MUST figure this out'

Author Note: End Chapter 7! Well, it's up. I now it took some time and truth be told, I don't have any excuses. I don't usually do songfics, but this isn't really a songfic. I just thought it fitted nicely. Please review and tell me that you think about this chapter and also the story in general. Ideas and suggestions are welcome! Oh, and does anyone know what "Song" I quoted? ;o)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I am just a 21-year-old female fan trying to keep others busy with my own story. I do not make profit out of this either. It is almost like charity. And I'm a very good girl. So don't sue.

Author note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really love them. This is a quick warning. This chapter is a bit darker that any of my others. Nothing really graphic, but just so you now. Enjoy chapter 8. This one is dedicated to all my reviewers. ;o)

Chapter 8

It's been an hour since Bulma entered the lab. She had all her fathers research spread about her on the floor and held a notepad on her lap with some scribbling on them. Mumbling to herself, Bulma bit her pencil in order to use her hand and picked up another piece of paper. After studying it for a while, she put it back down again, retook the pencil and scribbled some more. This was the scene Piccolo walked into. He stood in the doorway, studying the young woman before him. If he had not known what to expect, he would have thought her to be the real Bulma. 'But she is real as well.' He thought to himself as he remembered his conversation with Kami and then later on with Dr. Briefs.

"_Piccolo, I sense some trouble ahead. Things are changing a lot. Especially Bulma. Her life is about to change dramatically."_

"_Hi Piccolo, I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a little problem. There seems to be two Bulma's on earth. Well... one of them needs to talk to you. We need to send her back to her time, and she's too scared to tell us anything."_

Clearing his throat, Piccolo walked forward. As Bulma looked up, she saw Piccolo stride towards her. "Hi... Piccolo." She ventured shyly. "Bulma." He replied as a manner of greeting. A silence fell about them. Bulma fiddled with her fingers on her lap, while Piccolo just stood there examining her. After a while, Bulma spoke. "Do you want to sit down? Can I get you some water?" "No thanks." He answered before continuing. "Your father called. He said you needed to talk." Bulma pulled her legs up and hugged them. "He feels that might help get me back to my world. But where do I start? What am I suppose to tell you?" She asked looking up into his stony face. Shrugging, he leaned against the wall. "The only difference I can see is your hair. So why don't we start there. Or rather answer me this, why talk to me?" "I trust you. You will know what the others need to know and what we can leave out. Am I right when I say that you know who the young boy from the future was? You still haven't told anyone any thing about him. And as far my hair, my fiancé hated it curled." She answered. Piccolo nodded before replying. "We both know the threat the androids pose, so let's not waste time here. Bulma, you need to be very honest with me and don't leave anything out. Don't beat around the bush. Now, who is your fiancé?" Looking down, Bulma answered in a whisper. "Vegeta. Do you understand why I can't tell them? They hate each other and (Bulma) is still dating Yamcha." Piccolo studied her face, before asking. "Vegeta? How did that happen?" Smiling Bulma replied. "I can't answer that yet. I will need to tell you about Yamcha and Goku first." Nodding, Piccolo answered. "Just let it all out. Tell it anyway you want. I have time."

Bulma smiled before starting. "The timeline is pretty much the same. Starting with Raditz and the news of the Sayians, traveling to Namek in order to wish everybody back, fighting Frieza and returning to earth. After Frieza was defeated, Vegeta stayed at the Capsule Corp Compound just like now. During that time, Vegeta and I noticed a sort of change in Goku. It was small at first. He started losing his temper at times, but we did nothing about it. This was the same stage where things between me and Yamcha went downhill. Yamcha couldn't take it. So he took matters into his own hands. He… he…" Bulma swallowed before standing up from the floor and walking to the window. Turing to face Piccolo again, she wiped a stray tear before continuing "… It's not easy for me Piccolo. Yamcha really hurted me. Let's just say I was in an emotionally abusive relationship for 6 months." "Lets not," Piccolo answered. "Come on Bulma, I need to know. What did Yamcha do? I'm not trying to hurt you, but it might help me understand things a little better. You don't have to go into detail." Piccolo uncrossed his arms and walked over to her.

Flashback

The room was very small, dark, dusty, and completely boarded up. No sound could be heard. In one corner stood an old rickety table and chair with a plate and scattered bread crumbs on top of it. Located in another corner is a toilet and washbasin. Both were extremely dirty. But the most depressing thing about this place, stood against the far end wall. It was a four poster bed. The bed itself was not depressing, with its dark linen and flat worn-out pillows. It was the chain connected to one post… and the wrist of a disheartened young woman. Her face showed no emotion. Her usually sparkling blue eyes dull and without any sigh of hope. Her dirty curly aqua hair was sagging against her neck.

Lifting her face to the door, she shielded her eyes as bright sunlight shone in. A man walked in and closed the door behind him before locking it. "Good Morning my dove!" He said cheerfully as he walked to her before kissed her passionately. She didn't respond, neither to the kiss or the greeting. Sighing, he pulled away. "Really, Bulma, the sooner you start cooperating, the sooner all of this will end." He grinned as he moved his hands along her curves before resting one on her soft breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "Try and rape me again, Yamcha, and I will kick you balls ALL the way to your throat." Bulma answered unaffected. Grinning he stood up… and calmly back-handed her. A faint red bruise spread over her cheek. "I have to admit. It really hurt when you do that. I guess I'll just start tying your legs apart as well. Let's face it Bulma. Everyone believes me. No one will look for you. I can keep you here for as long as I want. Eventually, I will take you. Whether you're going to be willing or not. You, your body and your virginity belong to me." Bulma just stared out in front of her. She has long ago stopped crying. She knew he was right. Who would disbelief him? No one. She was stuck. She closed her eyes and swallowed. "I don't really care anymore. But someday, Yamcha, someday someone will kill you… and I can't wait." "Why you little…" Little what, nobody would ever now, because at that moment, Yamcha was being choked… by a very furious looking Vegeta.

End Flashback

After a while Bulma looked up at Piccolo and answered. "Yamcha kidnapped me and had me chained to a bed-post in a small room away from everything and everyone for 6 moths. In his words 'I belonged to him'. Vegeta saved me from that hell. I was told later by Vegeta that I 'plagued his conscious and unconscious mind'. My psychologist tried to explain that Yamcha suffered from Pathological jealousy." Shock flashed across Piccolo's face. "Bulma, I… I… I had no idea." He turned from her. Emotions ran through his mind. He was furious at himself for making her relive that, angry that no one went to look for her, saddened that one of his friends did such a thing and shocked. Shocked that Vegeta was the one to finally do something about it. "I'm sorry, Bulma. Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

Author Note: End Chapter 8! I really had some trouble with this chapter. I was kinda afraid to go over the rating I gave it if I go into too much detail. If you guys like it like this let me know… or if you want more, tell me. Oh, and as for the song in the previous chapter: We Were Angels. It's a Drangonball Z Theme song – okay, so it's only the translation. It's located at dragonballarena if you're interested. Well as always, please review and tell me that you. I just love reviews… ;o)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm not a male... so that automatically rules me out as the owner of DBZ or any of its characters.

Author note: First I like to thank everyone for reviewing. I loved them alot. Also this chapter is similar to the previous one. A bit dark but nothing too graphic. I also got writing tips while writing my new story, so I'm going to apply them here as well. It might make reading the chapter a little easier. Sorry for taking so long, I kinda got side tracked with CSI. Enjoy chapter 9. ;o)

Chapter 9

"I'm sorry, Bulma. Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Piccolo looked at her. "Why... why didn't anyone look for you? Why... why?"  
Bulma gave him a small sad smile. "Does it matter? He was right. Who would disbelief him?"  
"Vegeta obviously!" Piccolo answered. She smiled again, this time, with a little fondness.  
"Yes... he did." Folding her arms around her, Bulma held herself as if she was cold.  
Studying her, Piccolo stated. "That is also why you fear Yamcha. Why Vegeta trained you."  
The blue haired woman nodded before frowning and asked "How did you know about that?"  
"I can sense that your ki is a little stronger. Besides, your father filled me in when I got here. I told him I wanted to talk to you alone." Turning from her, Piccolo leaned against the wall yet again. "So... go on. What else do I need to know? You mentioned something about Goku acting strange?"

Sighing yet again, Bulma continued. "He got a temper. Became abusive. We knew for sure some time ago that Goku is not our friend anymore. He got very angry at Chi-Chi for not wanting Gohan to train with him. He felt that she tried to keep his son from him. He killed her. In my timeline... there is no Chi-Chi. I wasn't found by Vegeta yet when this happened. He told me about it when I asked for her. She was my friend. I needed her to help me thru everything. I guess that kinda help shift attention away from the fact that I was missing. But quite some time after the Yamcha thing, I invited you and Gohan over for lunch. I was refusing to speak with Goku at that point because of what he did. Vegeta just started to train me and we were already sharing a bed. It was one of my first times among people after everything happened. In any case, Goku showed up. Screamed at you for trying to be Gohan's father. Screaming at me for wanting to take Chi-Chi's place. I don't remember a lot but...

Flashback

"Gohan, go home!" Piccolo turned away from the boy to face his maddened father. The saiyan advanced on green namekian. Before he could reach him however, Bulma stepped in between them, arms apart.  
"Goku, please calm down. I just wanted to have some friendly faces around me... surely you know about..." Bulma's sentence was cut short by a hand around her neck.  
Choking her, Goku sneered. "You little fucking slut. Trying to be a mother to my son? Well, then you have to be a wife to me! Fuck me every night or I'll break your pretty little..." Goku was interrupted as Vegeta's fist made contact with his cheek, sending him flying while dropping a gasping Bulma to the ground. Helping her up, Vegeta glared at Goku as the enraged warrior stood up.  
"You better stay away from her." Vegeta remarked calmly.  
"Ohh. Does the little prince have a little girlfriend?" Not waiting for an answer, the once savior of earth lifted a hand. "Kiss her good-bye!" He fired a blast. Bulma's last thought was that of Vegeta trying to shield her as the blast knocked her into the tree... and the blood flowing into her eyes as she faded into unconsciousness.

End Flashback

"When I woke up, I was shore all over. Vegeta told me that there was a big battle. You nearly lost your life. And he... He finally became a supersaiyan. Not only that, but he far surpassed Goku. He said it was because of me. He never saw me hitting the tree, but when he did turn to look for me, he was shocked by the amount of blood I was loosing. My arm was broken and my skull fractured. I only survived because of Gohan. He never left. He flew me to Kami's and Korin forced me a few sencu's. I remember my mom telling me that she thinks that's why Vegeta rarely lets me out of his sight and makes you train at the Compound. You and Vegeta constantly train together in the Gravity Room. You say it's to be ready. Ready in case Goku should ever want a rematch." Silence fell between them. Piccolo was deep in thought. Arranging his emotions, so he can focus on what she said. The setting sun was starting to throw long shadows in the lab. Darkness was creeping up on them. The sweet smell of dinner was already engulfing them.

After what seemed like ages, he finally asked a question. "How... How do I feel about all this? About Gohan?"  
Looking down, Bulma answered. "You found in Vegeta a great friend. As did he in you. Gohan... That's hard to say. He trains with Goku. He says it's to keep an eye on his dad. I guess he feels if he should leave... who knows what Goku would do?"  
Nodding, Piccolo asked, "So I take it we left Goku alive?"  
Nodding yet again, she responded "Only on Gohan's request."  
"Was that the last we've seen of them?"  
Biting her lip, Bulma considered how much she should tell Piccolo. Seeing his stern face, she finally answered, "No. Goku later went on a killing spree. He killed Tien, Chaotzu and Oxking. He tortured my parent to such a point that I could hear them begging for death. You and Vegeta did face him; he just laughed and used instant translocation. He has been doing that ever since. Look, Piccolo, this is not easy. You have to understand that I'm down playing this a lot. Goku is evil. He's obsessed with besting Vegeta. Gohan is turning. I think he's slowly starting to blame us for his mother's death. There is only so much you guys can do. Do you understand why I don't want to tell them? How do I tell (Bulma) what her boyfriend did in my world? How do I tell them that the person they believe to be their friend, their hero, is going to strangle his wife? Kill and torture everyone we love? The only good thing in my live is Vegeta. I love him so much and now... he is not with me anymore. I have to stand here... and watch as another me throw that away for a sick bastard."  
Putting his hand on Bulma's shoulder, Piccolo responded "Yamcha is not a bad person. Yes, he does cheat on (Bulma) but he would never hurt her. As for Vegeta... I think every thing will work out in the end. Keep hope."  
Looking at the namek, Bulma wiped her tears. "What do we do now?"  
Turning, Piccolo walked toward the door. "You keep working. I'll think things thru and come back in the morning. For now, don't say anything to the others." And with that, the tall warrior was gone.

Meanwhile in the lively pink living room, (Bulma) had the chess set out. She and Vegeta – still in his normal clothes – sat opposite each other as she started to explain the game.  
"Okay, chess is easy enough to understand, so listen up. First these small pieces are like your third class saiyans. They are not very strong, so they can only move one space at a time and only straight. Sure they love to battle, so they will move out of their line to fight another piece. Only on their first move, when they still have a lot of strength, can they move two spaces. You with me so far?" (Bulma) asked as she held the small chess piece in her hand. Vegeta just nodded highly amused. "Okay. Now these are like..." She wrinkled her nose as she thought for a comparison. "... a Guard. He will march up and down in the halls patrolling. Same on the chess board. The castles can only move straight. As many spaces as they like. This one, the bishop, is like a General. He can only move diagonal, in either way. Still with me?" (Bulma) was talking very fast now. She loved chess and hope this made it easier. After another nod from the saiyan prince, she picked up a horse shaped piece. "This one is like a medic. He jumps all over the place to tend to the wounded. Like this." Putting the piece on the board, she moved it so Vegeta can see. "The last two pieces are the King and Queen. The queen can moves as she like, but the king..." (Bulma) froze. Looking at Vegeta, hesitation flashed in her eyes. He understood immediately. She already started to explain the rules using comparisons to saiyans. Now she would have to say something about the king's restrictions.  
Smiling to himself, Vegeta answered for her. "The King is using his time to strategize; therefore he doesn't want to waste his strength on weaklings, sending his minions to do his bidding."  
Smiling, (Bulma) nodded. "Correct, he can only move one block at a time, but unlike the third class loser, he can move in any direction. Any questions about the pieces?"  
"No. You explained it well. Now, how do I beat you at this game?"  
"Arrogant jerk! I'll let you know this game is more than just moving pieces on the board. I'm a genius and will not lose to a pompous ass such as your self. You don't have the patience for this game." (Bulma) folded her arms crossly.  
Laughing, Vegeta remarked. "And you are too stuck-up. Your confidence will be your downfall." Opening her mouth in shock, she finally leaned forward and arranges the pieces on the board.  
Looking up, she finally said with determination flashing clearly in her beautiful eyes. "Well then mister, bring it on!"

Author note: Well that's that. Hope you liked it. Please review. I love to hear what you guys think. Till next time. ;o)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do really love them and their creators for bringing them into my life!!

Author Note: Hi all. I know. I haven't updated in ages. I'm really sorry. I do want to thank you for reviewing and sticking with me. Some of my reviewers said that the previous chapter was a bit weird and hard to understand, so I'm just giving a quick recap in this note. What if there was a world parallel to ours? What if that was true in DBZ? This story focuses on the Bulma of a parallel earth as to the one we see on TV. In her world things are a lot different than the real DBZ land. Now she finds herself stuck in the real one. Just remember the timeline is exactly the same. People just act differently and thing happen differently. This is also a Bulma Vegeta get together FROM both timelines. This story is set during the 3 years before the androids. Whenever a name is in (...), it indicates the real world person if the conversation indicates more than one person of the same name. Oh, and the two Bulma's are different. Bulma from the Parallel Earth has shoulder length straight hair and Bulma from the real world still has her curls. I will indicate if we switch timelines. Hope this will help a little. Also this chapter is similar to the previous ones. A bit dark but nothing too graphic. ;o)

Chapter 10

After her talk with Piccolo, Bulma felt better. She never really talked about all that stuff to anyone. Sure, when she woke up in a cold sweat after reliving it in her nightmares, Vegeta was always there to listen and comfort her. She needed this. Someone outside. Outside of all that happened. Walking out of the lab, she decided to go find her father or rather Dr. Briefs. She did promise him that he could be present when they talk. She didn't get very far however, as Mrs Briefs jumped in front of her.  
"Oh, Sweetheart. Dinner is ready. I made a whole bunch of different food. You just let me know which ones you would like to be at your wedding reception. Can you imagine, my baby girl is getting married!" The last part she said more to herself as she was already heading down the hallway. Shaking her head, Bulma headed towards the closest bathroom to wash her hands. _'Same old, same old. Even in my timeline, mom is the same. She had the entire wedding planned, before we even picked the date. Of course she then had to change it when Vegeta said "NO PINK!!!"'_ Yes, her mood was improving. As she walked into the big half filled dinning room, she nearly burst out laughing as she saw (Bulma) sitting sucking and Vegeta looking quite impressed with himself.  
"Let me guess. You won?" She asked as she sat down in front of the royal prince.  
Before he could answer, (Bulma) did it for him. "Five in a row! He even won the training game, where I cheated by telling him the rules only after I used it!"  
"I'm sorry. But it was the first thing I could think of to amuse Vegeta with and besides I didn't mean for him to beat you or..."  
"Never mess up an apology with an excuse." (Bulma) stated quietly, still in a foul mood.  
Smiling at her Bulma continued, "Well, I did warn you. I've never won against him. You aught to play against my father. He sometimes makes you think about a move." Bulma informed Vegeta of the last part.  
"Oh really? And how come you know so much about this matter? You seem to know me quite well?" Vegeta asked her, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms in front of him. Before Bulma could think of a reply, Mrs. Briefs walked in with Yamcha.  
"Look who decided to join us for dinner!" She squealed clapping her hands together in front of her white apron.

"Yamcha?" (Bulma) asked bewildered as she stood up and walked over to him. "I thought we decided for you to stay away for a while. At least until we find a way to send her back." The entire time (Bulma) spoke, the ex desert bandit had is eyes on Bulma.  
"Yeah I know, babe. But what's a friendly dinner?" He walked over and took a seat near the end of the table, next to Dr. Briefs, where he could see both Bulma and Vegeta. Frowning at his behaviour, (Bulma) walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, is anything wrong?" She asked sweetly.  
"No, Babe. Just wondered myself why she is so interested in Vegeta? He is after all only here to kill Goku and them he will finish us all off." As he said it, he looked straight at Bulma.  
"That is really uncalled for, Yamcha." Dr. Briefs said, looking at the young man who dated his daughter as if he has never seen him before.  
"It's all right, dad. I guess my behaviour is kind of strange to you all. Vegeta and I, we are a lot closer in my time as in yo..." Bulma started but stop to stare at him. She slowly started to go pale. As she scooted her chair back, she choked out "Ya... Ya... Yamcha?"

In a flash, he was behind her and grabbed her by the back of her neck. "Missed me? Babe?"  
Shocked (Bulma) whispered "Yamcha? What are you doing?" Turning to face her, he simply laughed as he threw Bulma to the ground.  
"Making little princess here sorry for ever messing with me!"  
"Yamcha, she was scared. She suddenly found herself in a different timeline. She never meant to punch you." (Bulma) defended her new friend and identical self. Walking around the table, Vegeta scowled at the weak earth fighter before he knelt down next to the scared blue-haired woman.  
"Don't touch her!" He yelled as he kicked Vegeta full in the face. Stumbling backwards, Vegeta swore. He never remembered the weakling to have so much strength.  
"Yamcha! What has gotten into you?" (Bulma) nearly yelled out. Why was her boyfriend doing this in her home? Advancing towards Vegeta, Yamcha picked the proud saiyan up by his hair.  
"I'm not losing her to you again! Why do you think I send her here? I'm stronger than you in this timeline. And do you want to know why? Because here, you're not in love with her! You're not a super saiyan because of her! You are weak and there is no one here that can stop me now!" He screamed he powered up. Jumping up from the ground, Bulma grabbed hold of his arm.  
"Stop this Yamcha! They did nothing to you! They don't even know you. The Yamcha here is different!" Her words told the Briefs exactly what was wrong. This wasn't their (Yamcha). This was hers. The evil one that Greg warned her about on the answering machine. They slowly started to pull (Bulma) towards them and started whispering to her the truth. Knocking Bulma aside, Yamcha kicked Vegeta again before turning his back on the people of this world. Advancing on Bulma, he said over his shoulder to them.  
"Get the fuck away, before I start turning on you." He then grabbed Bulma up again. Pulling him to her, she kneed him fast and hard in the groin. As he released her and fell down in pain, she ran to the others and growled at him.  
"I should have known this was your doing. How the hell did you get this to work? You can't even dress yourself in the mornings?" Laughing at her from the floor, he smirked up at her.

A sudden rush of wind behind her told her the answer. She didn't even need to turn around to know who was behind her.  
"Goku!" She said as she turned, only to see his evil black eyes boring into her.  
"What's the matter? Scared? No spoiled prince to protect you. What is the little slut going to do now?" Backing away from him, she started to cry softly, watching helpless as Goku grabbed the already severely beaten Vegeta and threw him against the wall and glared at the Briefs. Vegeta was struggling to get up. He was bleeding where his lip and nose was busted. Wiping it away from his face, he stood before (Bulma) and the others. He will protect the woman he has been admiring for such a long period of time.  
"I... won't... allow you... to hurt these... people." His voice came in rapid breaths. Goku only laughed coldly.  
By now (Bulma) was shaking with fear. "What is going on here? Goku? You're our friend! Why are you helping him do this to her?"  
"Why?" Bulma asked, making Goku face her now. "Why do this? You never cared about what he did."  
Smiling the once hero of earth answered as he started to pace. "It's a simple partnership. Yamcha wants you without Vegeta interfering. I need Vegeta extremely weak before I can even dream of fighting him again. And you are the perfect weapon. By now, he's probably so worried he can't even think straight. It will be an easy win." As Yamcha joined his new partner, Goku asked him, "Do you really need this slut or will the other one do? If I could hurt this one, Vegeta will have to submit to me."  
Staring at the other (Bulma), Yamcha smiled before answering. "Either or. It doesn't matter. They are both Bulma."  
"Good." Smiling, Goku advanced towards Bulma. "Good."

Author Note: Well there you go. I hope you like it. I want to apologize again for taking this long. Please keep reviewing. You know that I will update. Its just isn't always a quick one. And I know it's short, but I felt that was a good point to stop at. ;o)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do really love them and their creators for bringing them into my life!! P.s. I make no money from this.

Author Note: I updated!!! Yeah!!! This story is set during the 3 years before the androids. Whenever a name is in (...), it indicates the real world person if the conversation indicates there is more than one person of the same name. And yes both Goku and Yamcha from chapter 10 was from the other timeline not the real one. ;o)

Recap: Bulma from another timeline got somehow teleported into the real DBZ timeline. During a conversation with Piccolo, she reveals the nature of Yamcha and Goku – Both are villains in her world! But it didn't stop there. At a seemingly innocent dinner, the two evils from her world came to claim her!

Chapter 11

Seeing Goku advancing on her, Bulma shuddered as her previous encounter with the tall saiyan flashed in her mind.

"_Goku, please calm down. I just wanted to have some friendly faces around me... surely you know about..." Bulma's sentence was cut short by a hand around her neck.  
Choking her, Goku sneered. "You little fucking slut. Trying to be a mother to my son? Well, then you have to be a wife to me! Fuck me every night or I'll break your pretty little..." Goku was interrupted as Vegeta's fist made contact with his cheek, sending him flying while dropping a gasping Bulma to the ground. Helping her up, Vegeta glared at Goku as the enraged warrior stood up.  
"You better stay away from her." Vegeta remarked calmly.  
"Ohh. Does the little prince have a little girlfriend?" Not waiting for an answer, the once saviour of earth lifted a hand. "Kiss her good-bye!" He fired a blast. Bulma's last thought was that of Vegeta trying to shield her as the blast knocked her into the tree... and the blood flowing into her eyes as she faded into unconsciousness._

Jumping up, she ran from the house, hearing his sadistic laughter following her at a slow pace. He wasn't in a hurry. It's no lie; she couldn't hide from him. With a slight burst in speed, Goku stood in front of the scared scientist. Grabbing her by the throat, he lifted her up from her feet. Struggling to breath, Bulma started to see black spots dancing in from of her eyes.

Meanwhile in the house, Yamcha was smirking. "Oh Goku. You really know how to liven up a party!" Shacking his head, he looked back to where (Bulma) was tending to Vegeta. His smile disappeared from his face as he almost instantly appeared in front of her. Pulling (Bulma) away from the beaten saiyan prince, he heard her parents whimpering near the wall. "You will do well to learn from the beginning that I will not allow that thing near you!" As he growled that out, he kicked Vegeta with all his might in the chest. Bulma winces as she heard the crack. Yamcha broke Vegeta's ribs. Lifting his leg, Yamcha placed his boot on Vegeta's neck before slowly applying pressure.  
Feeling tears fall down her cheek, she faced Yamcha. "Why are you doing this?" She barely whispered out.  
"Because he is a mad man." Came a gruff voice from the hallway.  
Turning around, Yamcha smiled at the intruder. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Piccolo from this timeline? And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit. Not playing with the Gohan of this world?"  
"Bulma told me all about you. About what you and Goku did in your world. Everything." Piccolo advanced towards him.  
Dragging (Bulma) closer to him, using her as a human shield, Yamcha whispered softly. "So she did, didn't she? Not surprising really. But it's not like I care. She can tell you all she wants, it doesn't change the fact that I will have her, or her timeline replacement, in the end!" Yamcha spoke before smiling smugly.  
"I will not let you hurt anyone!" Piccolo responded with determination as he removed his shoulder weights.  
Grinning like the mad man he is, Yamcha threw (Bulma) at her parents as he advanced towards the Namek. "Let's go then!" He stated as he powered up.

Crawling towards Vegeta with her parents in tow, (Bulma) felt a slight wind against her face and with the blink of an eye; she, her parents and the very badly bruised and unconscious Vegeta were on Kami's lookout with (Goku). "Man, I should have realized something was wrong sooner. (Bulma) are you okay?" The tall hero asked her as he placed Vegeta on the ground before examining the beaten prince's injuries.  
"Yeah. I'm fine... Goku! The other me! You showed up and... Goku! You have to go help her!"  
"Other you? Me? (Bulma), I just got here. Piccolo said something was very wrong and that if I felt his power rising to come and get you all out." He asked her looking up from Vegeta.  
"Then focus! You have to save her!" (Bulma) was close to tears.  
"Oh sweetie! Look at your neck!" Mrs. Briefs grabbed hold of her daughter in a tight hug. "Oh my baby! You're hurt!"  
"Mom, please..." (Bulma) stopped as (Goku's) face grew serious with a worried frown.  
"This is bad..." He whispered. "Piccolo."

Struggling to breath, Bulma started to see black spots dancing in from of her eyes. Feeling herself slipping from consciousness, she stopped struggling, trying to focus all her willpower in breathing. Her lungs strained for air. Hearing the humourless laugh, she opened her eyes slowly to face the monster before her. With a flick of his arm, Bulma was frown with some force against the outside wall of her house. Pain shoots throughout her body as she slumped to the ground. Coughing up blood, she didn't even try to stand up. Taking in deep grateful breaths, she spoke with difficulty, "Makes you feel really strong, doesn't it? Beating up a defenceless woman? And why? All because my fiancé gained some strength?" The last question she didn't ask mockingly. She really wanted to know. Smiling, Goku advanced towards her before shacking his head and answering. "Because you woman tend to whimper or scream before you die. It's like music to my ears!" Making a fist, Goku simply whispered, "Beg... Beg like Chi-Chi did... Beg..." before throwing all his strength into the punch. Bulma flinched as she turned her face, preparing for the blow.

Flashback

Stirring from sleep, Bulma cuddled in closer to the body next to her. Feeling his arms tighten around her made a slight smile to play around her lips.  
"Minx." Came the whispered greeting from her bed partner.  
"Uhm..." The blue haired beauty mumbled as she shivered before asking, "What time's it?"  
"Around four." Her saiyan companion answered as he kept staring at the naked woman next to him. Hearing her protested moan, he laughed as he pulled her face to his. Giving her a quick kiss, he asked. "Awake now?" Smiling, she nodded. "Good. Cause I need the Gravity Room back online today." He remarked smugly as he released her. Her tiny fist made contact with his arm.  
"You arrogant self-centred pig! You keep me awake till two and then expect me to fix things at four!?"  
"I can live with two hours sleep and so should you. Learn to prioritise."  
"Prioritise? Sleep is my number one priority right now!" Bulma turned her back to him, pulling the blankets tightly around her.  
Smiling, Vegeta turned her to face him again. "Believe it or not, but YOU are my main priority." Raising her eyebrows at him in a silent question, he continued. "I need to train to protect you from the androids."  
Smiling at him, she entangled her hands in his hair. She knew of only one way to make the prince give in to her demands. "I love you." She whispered and in a flash, felt his lips on hers again. She won this round.

End flashback.

Opening one eye, Bulma wondered why she could still think about the past if she should technically be dead. But what she saw made her cry out in relive. A few inches from her face, was Goku's hand... being hold by a deathly calm Vegeta. In one smooth motion, Vegeta lifted his leg, pulled Goku closer and kicked him with full force in the stomach, before letting go to see the third class warrior fly-off slamming into a tree. Without missing a beat, the Prince of all Sayians powered up and warped next to the fallen monster. Forming a small ki ball in his hand, Vegeta was about to release it when he felt the one thing he always dreaded. The dropping of Bulma's ki. Turning around he made it to her side, just as she faded from consciousness.

Author Note: All I said was that I updated. I never said this was a long chapter. Please bear with my descriptions of battle scenes. I'm still learning. Your comments make me a stronger and better writer, so please keep reviewing. I do listen to all your comments. ;o)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do really love them and their creators for bringing them into my life!! And if I made money from this, I would have updated sooner and wouldn't have my current job!

Author Note: I seriously need to apologize for the lack of updates and the very huge gap in between them. I have a lot of excuses, but your not here to read that but rather the next chapter. Hope it is worth the wait. This story is set during the 3 years before the androids. Whenever a name is in (...), it indicates the real world person if the conversation indicates there is more than one person of the same name. In other words, no brackets = the parallel characters. I'm also adding the word 'evil' in front of the baddies from the parallel world to try and make it easier to read. ;o)

Recap: Bulma from another timeline got somehow teleported into the real DBZ timeline. During a conversation with Piccolo, she reveals the nature of Yamcha and Goku – Both are villains in her world! But it didn't stop there. At a seemingly innocent dinner, the two evils from her world came to claim her but her prince – literary – showed up!

Chapter 12

(Bulma) was pacing. Her nails were almost completely bitten off and every now and then, she would look over to where her father was talking to Goku. The latter kept peering over the edge of the lookout. His face was contorted with a mixture of concentration and worry.  
After what seemed like an eternity, (Bulma) finally cracked. "Are you just going to stand there? They need your help, Goku!"  
Turning to face her, Goku replied, "But I promised Piccolo..."  
"I don't care! Go help the other me!" Silently, Chi-Chi placed her hand on (Bulma's) shoulder.  
"I'm sure she will be fine. Goku wouldn't stand here if there was something he could do." Chi-chi tried to comfort her.  
Sighing, (Bulma) sank to the floor. "She was so scared about everything in her timeline. I never thought that Yamcha could do things like that."

"Shit!" Goku suddenly yelled out before he disappeared from his place at the edge. Before anyone could get up from their various places on the ground, he re-appeared with an unconscious Bulma in his arms. A shaky Piccolo had his hand on Goku's back and was slowly sinking to the ground. His breathing was haggard and he was bleeding pretty badly. Everyone could see that one of his legs were broken.  
"What... took... you... so... so... long?" Piccolo manages to grunt out between gasps for breath.  
As Goku slowly placed Bulma down, He replied, "You said to get Chi-Chi and Gohan and wait here. Then come down, grab everyone when you power up and leave. You'll handle the rest."  
Before Piccolo could reply, Gohan came flying around the edge.  
"I got it! I got the sensu beans! Wow! There really is two Bulma's." The teen said in awe. Taking half of the beans from his son, Goku started crushing some of them to a powder and fed them to the unconscious Bulma and Vegeta.  
"Gohan, hand the rest out to everyone." He instructed his son.

As Vegeta slowly came by, he took in everything around him. They were on the lookout and everyone seemed to be fine aside from Bulma. She was slowly gaining consciousness but she still had a lot of healing to do. But thinking about the woman! Searching for her, feelings of dread filled him. Didn't he say that he would protect her! Did he fail? He found her standing next to Kakkarot son, who gave her a sensu bean. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relieve, before focussing all his attention on her. He noted the bad bruises on her neck and she seemed to have some blood on her as well.  
Smiling softly, (Bulma) thanked the tiny warrior before turning her gaze to him.  
Carefully walking over to the now recovering Vegeta, she whispered, "Thanks. For trying to save my family."  
Not waiting for a reply (Bulma) immediately turned and headed towards her parents.

Bulma was sitting with her head in her hands. She was on the lookout but can't quite remember getting there. The last thing she remember was her fiancé fighting with the evil Goku from her time.  
_'Vegeta? You are here, aren't you? I knew you would find me. But are you okay? And Goku?'_  
"You okay?" Lifting her head up, Bulma turned to the half familiar voice. Slow tears started to fall from her eyes as she saw the friend she has lost in her time so long ago.  
"Chi-Chi? Oh my God, Chi-Chi?" Jumping up, she grabbed her friend in a tight hug, sobbing profusely. Not knowing what else to do, the raven-haired woman wrapped her arms around the image of her friend.  
As she started to calm down, Piccolo walked over and started to speak, "So, they are both here? I can understand your hesitation now. They are much stronger than I thought."  
Lifting her head, Bulma whipped her tears away. "I never could have imagine them working together. That is just not how Goku is now..." she drifted of before realisation kicked in "...we need to hurry and get everyone we care for here. Goku will kill everyone he can get his hands on. He can't afford Vegeta to have any allies. He's going to hunt them down." She finished slightly panicked.

(Author note: From here on out. The real Vegeta will be in Brackets as well as the conversations will focus a lot on the parallel Vegeta.)

"I'm starting to think that someone needs to explain what exactly is going on here." Goku spoke from where he stood next to a fully healed (Vegeta).  
"I'll second that." (Bulma) claimed as she put her hand in the air. "And start with Yamcha. I need to know now." She said the last part with determination, but her eyes still held some doubt.  
Glancing at Bulma, Piccolo started carefully. "Both Goku and Yamcha are considered the evil in her world. They have abused, tortured and killed most of us there and now seemed to have allied in an attempt to kill Vegeta."  
"Yamcha wouldn't do such a thing!" (Bulma) defended her boyfriend even though she experienced an encounter with him herself barely a couple of hours ago.  
"Maybe not here, but in my timeline... ...he did. (Bulma), this is going to shock you but you need to understand. He is a mad man. I was chained to a bed while he tried to rape me daily. All the way telling me that he loved me. That's why I hate him. Why Vegeta taught me to fight. Yamcha is insane. And he is obsessed with me." Bulma lowered her head before finally continuing. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. He's not like that here. I think... ...I think he might really love you."

A thick uncomfortable silence followed. After what seemed like an eternity, Goku spoke up. "What about me?"  
Smiling sadly Bulma answered, "You are obsessed with besting Vegeta."  
"I'm stronger than Kakkarot?" (Vegeta) asked bewildered, before crossing his arms and taking on his usual stony posture.  
Giving him a real smile, Bulma nodded. "Ever since you became a supersaiyan. He's been training to kill you, and you have been training to protect me... us... us from both him and the androids. But that is not the issue here. We need to get everyone else here. Krillin... Tien... Everyone. Goku will try and cut of Vegeta from any allies. Thrust me on this. I don't want so see my friends dying again!"  
"What makes you sure your Vegeta is even here?" Gohan asked.  
"He saved me from Goku." She answered.  
"I hate to say this, but there was no one there beside you, Piccolo and Evil Yamcha." Goku shook his head.  
"Vegeta must have chased after you..." Bulma countered before correcting herself, "Evil you."  
"Do you really think I would go that far as to hurt my friends just for a fight with Vegeta?" Goku asked her in shock with a little disbelieve thrown in.  
Bulma's silence was answer enough.

Half an hour later, as the sun started to rise, all the z-warriors were on the lookout. Piccolo started to fill them all in on what Bulma had told him earlier the pervious day. Needless to say, everyone was shocked.  
Slowly, Yamcha moved away from the others and started to make his way over to (Bulma). "Hey babe." Staring at him in silence, Yamcha finally just sat down next to her.  
"Yamcha... I know that you didn't do anything, but I kinda need some time." Pulling a hand thru his hair, the ex desert bandit looked over at his girlfriend.  
"I thought so, considering what I just heard. And I don't blame you." As he stood up again to leave, she felt soft tears running down her cheeks.  
"Oh, Yamcha. You didn't do anything wrong here. But how can I pretend that you didn't just hurt me... my family?" She spoke softly, more to herself than that of his retreating body.  
"He didn't." Startled, (Bulma) turned around from where she was sitting. (Vegeta) slowly approached her. "He didn't do anything to you. It wasn't him."  
"But it still looked like him." Bulma said as fresh tears fell from her eyes.  
"That means nothing. It's like blaming someone for something that their twin did." Stopping next to her, he looked at Bulma where she was yet again talking to Chi-Chi. "It's the same for the two of you. Just because she did something or experienced something, doesn't make it true for you."  
Looking at the side of (Vegeta's) face, (Bulma) gave a small smile. "But we aren't that different."  
"Oh really?" He turned to face her now.  
Standing up to look him in the eye, (Bulma) spoke, "I've been dating Yamcha for as long as I can remember. But now, every time I close my eyes, I can see him strangling her or kicking you. He nearly killed Piccolo. How am I suppose to just move on? "  
"No one said it would be easy." (Vegeta) replied quietly.  
Giving him a smile, she changed to subject. "How about the other you? Stronger than Goku and a supersaiyan!"  
Smirking back at her, (Vegeta) replied. "It was only a matter of time."

*****

Speeding along the coastline, Vegeta eyed the surroundings carefully.  
_'That damn third-class loser must be around here somewhere!'_  
Quickly glancing upward, he sensed Bulma's ki returning to normal. Not only that, but he also sensed himself! Coming to an abrupt halt, Vegeta focussed very strongly on the gathered amount of ki signature on the lookout.  
_'Yes... that is definitely mine... but it's a lot weaker. Wait... There is another Bulma! And is that..._?' Frowning, Vegeta considered his options. Keep following his nemesis or head to the lookout and find out just what the hell was going on. How can his future mate be standing there with both the scar face and Kakkarot, when he can so clearly sense them suppressing their ki around here somewhere. Feeling another spike in power, Vegeta faced the small blue energy dot on the horizon and watched, as it slowly became the form of his training partner.

Stopping just short of the saiyan prince, Piccolo hovered in the air while glancing around. "I thought that you'd be with her." He ventured out, lowering his gaze and focusing on the ground.  
"He is around here somewhere. He nearly killed her again. This time I'm not letting him get away. Kakkarot is going to pay!"  
"Remember what I said back in our world. He's trying to throw your focus. Calm down. I think we need to head to the lookout and talk to Bulma. Plan things out, before more people die. You can sense them too... I know you do. They are still alive here."  
"The earthlings where never a concern of mine." Vegeta scowled before adding, "But she would want them alive."  
Smiling, Piccolo shot up, with this hotheaded friend following.

*****

"Two strong powers rapidly approaching!" Tien yelled out suddenly and fell into a fighting stance.  
"No way! How are we suppose to fight a force like that!" Krillin exclaimed before taking up his stance next to Goku.  
"Oh man... I've never felt anything this big before. It far surpasses Frieza." Goku put in.  
All the non-fighters gathered behind the warriors, peering around them to try and see what is happening. Suddenly, two bright energy auras landed on the lookout. Everyone stiffened as they watch the auras slowly fading.  
"Vegeta!"

Author Note: So I haven't written anything in a year. I need to get back into the hang of things. I'm very sorry to have kept you all. I really feel bad. Bear with me as I get back into the hang of things. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. And I swear that I will update sooner and have this story finished before Christmas. ;o)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do really love them and their creators for bringing them into my life! And if I made money from this, I would probably have updated sooner!

Author Note: I"M BACK! But before we gat back into the story I feel I need to explain my absence. I am very sorry to all my reviewers for abandoning you for so long. The truth is that I have had 2 heart attacks in the past year and a half and my medical bills have pilled quite high. I also lost my job as I'm no longer legally fit to fly as a Flight Attendant. I'm doing very well now and I'm very dedicated in finishing this story as this is by far the one that haunts me the most!

This story is set during the 3 years before the androids. Whenever a name is in (...), it indicates the real world person if the conversation indicates there is more than one person of the same name. In other words, no brackets = the parallel characters. I'm also adding the word 'evil' in front of the baddies from the parallel world to try and make it easier to read. If anyone has any suggestion for reading comfort, please let me know! ;o)

Recap: Everyone gathered at the lookout and healed up. There is no sign of the evil Goku. (Bulma) is trying to come to terms with what Evil Yamcha did. (Apologies in advance, I haven't written anything in a very long time. Please be kind as you read this chapter.)

Chapter 13

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled before rushing past everyone and throwing herself into his arms. Vegeta smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, but his calculating steel eyes never left the figures of Goku and Yamcha. From the corner of his eye, he can see that Piccolo has them fixed in the same unblinking gaze.  
Not letting go of Bulma, he asked her, "Kakkarot and the weakling?"  
Pulling her head back in order to look at him, she nodded with a smile gracing her face. "Not the bad guys."  
Vegeta only nodded, but his eyes were still locked onto two men, clearly not trusting them regardless of Bulma's declaration.  
Slowly Piccolo walked over to a stone pillar next to the building before leaning and crossing his arms. He focussed his eyes on a much more innocent looking Gohan than he has ever remembered seeing. Things were really different here.

(From here on out, the real Vegeta and Piccolo will be in Brackets as well)

Cocking her head to study Vegeta, Bulma asked inquiringly, "Are you planning on easing up the grip or will I need to learn how to work over your shoulder?"  
Smirking, Vegeta finally turned his gaze and started at her. "Depends? If you plan on fixing the Gravity Room, I'll let you go right now."  
Punching him on the shoulder, Bulma exclaimed. "Is that all you ever think of? I happen to have more on my plate than just your bloody room! Why my dad even made you one in the first place, I'll never understand!"  
Vegeta's smirk turned even more teasing but before he could reply to the petit female in his arms, Piccolo interrupted from his place next to the wall "As much as I love hearing you two squabble, I'm going to interrupt it here." Before continuing, he fixed the Saiyan Prince with a stern look in order to deliver a simple but important reminder, "We need a plan."  
"The plan is quite simple," Vegeta began as he let his one arm fall to his side, but keeping Bulma next to him with his other, slowly examining the reason for his strength and fighting spirit. She was clearly fed a sensu bean or two, but her body still carried bruises. Her clothes and hair were caked in dried blood from when she was thrown against the wall. "I find Kakkarot. I kill Kakkarot. End of plan." He vowed. A slight shiver went down Bulma's spine. The intensity of his words matched the burning determination of his eyes that was now fixed solely on hers. She had no doubt that he would succeed.

The rest of the warriors kept looking on in stunned silence. The power Vegeta was emanating was incredible! And apart from that, the casual possessiveness he showed toward Bulma was enough to stun anyone. (Vegeta) slowly took himself in. Apart for the relaxed demeanour, he didn't appear at all different. He was wearing his normal battle uniform, with white gloves and white boots. But the power! This incredible amount of power was something he only dreamed of achieving! His parallel counterpart must have noticed him staring because he suddenly fixed him with the same scrutinizing gaze.  
Suddenly smirking, Vegeta turned his head slightly; he fixed his eyes on her once again before whispering softly to Bulma in order for the others not to hear.  
"He seems a bit different."  
Turning her head to see who her fiancé was referring to, she felt a small smile tuck at the corners of her mouth as she replied. "He is. Things are very different here."  
Not taking his eyes of her, he asked out loud. "You're not a supersaiyan yet, are you?"  
(Vegeta) grimaced but didn't answer. He had no doubt the question was aimed at him and his silence clearly indicated his answer.

Quietly, (Bulma) crept forward and stared open mouthed at the couple who have yet to let go of each other.  
"Vegeta? He's your fiancé?" It was clear that the blue haired woman was slightly shocked.  
Turning to face the group gathered on the lookout, Bulma nodded slightly as she stood even closer to his side and felt him tightening his grip on her waist. "Yes. Vegeta is my fiancé. We're waiting for a full moon and the light of Planet Vegeta to align. That's when we'll get married."  
"But... That could take ages!" Mrs. Brief exclaimed disbelieved. "Oh no, that will just not do. We can do it here. I'm sure the Guardian of Earth can legalize a marriage. Goku, be a dear and take me home. We will need to organize everything immediately!"  
Taking a step forward Bulma injected "No! We've already decided to at least try and have the ceremony as close to Saiyan traditions as possible and…"  
"We need to focus here! This world has not suffered as we have and yet none of you seem to take this seriously!" Piccolo jumped from his place and interrupted them sternly again. It was clear the Namekian was concerned.

"Oh relax everyone! We have plenty of time." Chi-Chi waved her hand dismissingly before anyone could respond to anything, "One Goku, Two Vegeta's and Two Piccolo's. I'll say that the others don't stand a chance. It doesn't matter who they are!"  
"Of course! I was planning on placing her in the hands of a murderer and rapist!" Piccolo stated pointing to Bulma first and then the friends of those on the platform. It was very clear that he blamed himself for some of her past experiences.

Bulma didn't think it was possible, but Vegeta's hold on her tightened even more.  
"I'm not relying on any of these weaklings. This is our fight. We do this on our own. You go after the bandit and I'll take the third class clown. This is twice now that he has tried to kill my mate." Vegeta spoke only to Piccolo. His entire demeanour dismissing the earths current protectors, showing exactly how he little he felt about their current strength.  
"They are not the bad guys here, Vegeta." Bulma stated firmly, but gently placed her hand on his chest.  
Looking down into her aquamarine eyes, Vegeta finally asked, clearly questioning her complete faith in everybody, while gesturing toward the earth's orange Gi hero "And just what do you expect him to accomplish?"  
"Hello! Goku has saved this planet way more than you ever did! He has defeated every enemy that was thrown at him!" Chi-Chi defended her husband with a triumphed smile on her face.

Giving her a devilish smile, Vegeta replied, "Oh really? Well, why don't we examine that statement a little closer? The first real enemy to speak of was Raditz, correct? Wasn't he killed by Piccolo's Special beam cannon? And then there were my Saiba-men?" Vegeta started to drum his finger against is chin, pretending to be thinking, "Oh yes, that's right. He was still dead at that point, silly me. I ended the next threat to your little existence by killing that worthless lout Nappa, and then proceeded to trample your mate. If my tail wasn't removed, I'm pretty sure I would have killed Kakkarot then and there."  
Bulma dropped her head as Piccolo merely tried to keep the grin off his face. '_Here we go again_.'  
"My dad saved us on Namek. He defeated the Ginyu force and Frieza!" Gohan yelled out from his place next to his father, defending him.  
"Oh did he? As I recall, I killed Jeice and Guldo all on my own. He did weaken Burter and Recoome before I broke their necks, but that still counts as my kill. Hell, it was even me who killed Dodoria and Zarbon! As for Frieza? The purple-hair kid killed him here on earth. Not your father and not on Namek." Vegeta stated hot headedly.

Sighing, Bulma gave Vegeta a defeated look. "You just don't know how to make allies, do you?"  
Smiling again, Vegeta finally let her go as he walked over to edge of the lookout and glanced down. "Not my strongest characteristic. Besides, why really bother? After we kill Evil Goku, we're heading back and the only ones alive there is the brat, chrome dome and the old pervert."  
Shocked, Chi-Chi asked, "I know you said it was bad, but that can't be all who is left. What about the rest of us?"  
"Your darling mate there..." Vegeta turned and pointed at Goku.  
"Your all dead, Chi-Chi." Bulma interrupted sadly. "It doesn't matter how."  
Goku's head fell, "You said before that I'm evil and would hunt down my friends? Did I truly kill everyone, including Chi-Chi?" Silence fell as Vegeta once again took his place by Bulma. Again that was all that was needed.  
Squaring his jaw and fixing the parallel three with a determined look, Goku simply asked with as much conviction as was possible, "Right. What can I do to help this time around?"

Author Note: So, like I said, I haven't written anything lately, mostly just did all the little medical tests and focussing on getting better. I need to get back into the hang of things. I'm very sorry to have kept you all. I really feel bad especially as I promised to finish the story before last year Christmas. I swear that I will update sooner and have this story finished as soon as I can. I will not give up! Keep well all! ;o)


End file.
